


don't look at me with that look in your eye

by artscoma



Series: can i say something crazy (i love you) [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tieflings, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artscoma/pseuds/artscoma
Summary: Let's be honest—they were both drunk. What started as a business meeting soon became a last minute hookup when Leslie realized it was happy hour and Baron couldn't refuse a free drink.So thats how they ended up here. In Baron's bed, Leslie leaving plentiful bite marks along Baron's neck.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: can i say something crazy (i love you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624999
Kudos: 5





	don't look at me with that look in your eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting my writing anywhere public, so if you guys have any comments please let me know!  
> Leslie is my D&D character; she's a tiefling fiend pact warlock. Baron belongs to my boyfriend, and he is a tiefling assassin rogue. Just a heads up, Leslie is a trans woman and male-coded language is used to describe her genitalia. If this makes you uncomfortable, now is the time to vamoose.  
> Also, the title is from Friends by Marshmello.

Let's be honest—they were both drunk. What started as a business meeting soon became a last minute hookup when Leslie realized it was happy hour and Baron couldn't refuse a free drink.

So thats how they ended up here. In Baron's bed, Leslie leaving plentiful bite marks along Baron's neck.

He grunted and tapped Leslie’s hip to get her attention. "Someone could see those."

"And?" She said against his neck.

"And... and it would be embarrassing. It, fuck, it could be one of those blokes you're travelling with!"

Leslie tsked and held Baron's chin with her forefinger and thumb. "Darling, they already know I'm a whore, and that I'm more than likely to crawl into bed with a pretty face such as yours."

Baron pushed against Leslie, where she was perched upon his groin. "Then if you don't mind, would you kindly fuck me into this shitty mattress?"

The crooning of his voice was precious. Leslie felt her cock start to stiffen as she moved between his legs. "All will come in due time my love. Though, know that I won't be easy on you."

"Ah. About being easy-"

"This is your first time darling, I know. I'll be gentle yet."

Baron flushed dark red. "H-how did you guess?"

"Baron dear, I would have known from a mile away that this sweet ass had never been touched before." At that Leslie groped Baron's behind. He whimpered, and Leslie pulled him in for a kiss.

As they kissed, Leslie began devoiding Baron of his shirt, his belt, and eventually his pants. Leslie could feel his cock against her belly, unnaturally warm and leaking. She growled in the back of her throat, still nipping at Baron's neck before moving to his collarbone. Baron moved his hands to grip at Leslie's hair rather than the bed sheets beneath him.

"Leslie, would you be a dear and move this along? I’m, ah, not sure how long this might last."

Leslie sat up to lean over him. She grinned, and for once Baron saw the devil in her—cruel, punishing, teasing. Dark. 

"As you wish."

In an instant, Leslie's clothes were removed and she seemingly procured a vial of oil out of nowhere. She poured a generous amount of oil into her palm, slicking her fingers and moving to press at his entrance when-

“Is - what? Is this what sex is? In my ass? What are you doing with the oil and... fingers?"

Leslie blinked. Blinked again. "I’m sorry my love but, where did you think it would go?"

Baron flushed. "I don't know..."

"Darling, darling Baron," she crooned, "The oil is to make this hurt far less than it would if i fucked you dry. And my fingers... well, so you don't hurt yourself taking my cock."

"Oh." Baron, still flushed, whispered, "Then continue. Please."

Leslie grinned, and began to ease her middle finger into Baron's hole. He let out a long hiss between his teeth that slowly faded into a groan.

"Alright, my love? I can start moving, if you'd like."

"I, ah, fuck, I need a moment, please."

"Take your time darling." Leslie leaned forward and kissed along his neck before pressing her lips to his. Baron kissed back, weaving his fingers into Leslie's hair and accidentally brushing against the base of her horns. She moaned into the kiss, and slowly, slowly, began easing her finger in and out of Baron's ass. She could feel his tail thumping against the bed, eventually wrapping around her ankle. 

Baron broke the kiss to apologize for his wayward tail, whispering against Leslie's lips, "Ah, sorry. I can't exactly... control it."

Leslie smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to him lips. "Its more than okay, darling. In fact, it's quite adorable." Pressing more kisses along his jaw, Leslie asked, "Shall I add another finger?"

Baron nodded. "It feels good when you curl them upwards. Like you did earlier."

Leslie was slow to remove her fingers and gentle adding a second. Baron smirked up at her. "Is this what you meant by not going easy on me?"

"You tempt me?" She answered with a devilish grin. Leslie crooked her fingers against his prostate. With her free hand, Leslie gripped the base of his horn. Baron let out a drawn out, wavering moan as his cock twitched against his belly. Leslie was quick to take pleasure in Baron's reaction. 

Still gasping from the sensation, Baron managed to let out a soft, "Please, please fuck me. I'm ready enough."

"You sure darling? Seeing as this is your first time, I would-"

Baron growled and grabbed Leslie by her horns, pulling her to his face. "I need your cock in me before I absolutely die," and he added in a sickly sweet voice, "darling."

Leslie moaned, at both the hands around her horns and the vulgarity of her lover's words. "As you wish." Her fingers were removed from Baron and she spread oil over her cock. Leslie lined up the tip at Baron's hole, and as she pushed inside, she grunted out, "Please tell me if this hurts, I want your first time-"

"Just! Fucking do it already, I can't stand all your talk-”

Immediately Leslie bottomed out, and Baron screamed. She waited a moment for Baron to become adjusted to the length inside him. In that moment, Baron could do little more than babble senseless pleas and whimper. Then, Leslie began to move. Baron choked back a second scream, his back arched, and his hands clawed uncontrollably at the mattress beneath. Leslie moved at a brutal pace, her hands gripping at the slender tiefling's hips. She growled, the sound coming deep from the back of her throat as they watched Baron cry out.

"Oh Lord, you're wonderful to watch. I could fuck you all day like this," Leslie began to blabber as her grew closer to orgasm. "The most beautiful piece I've ever-"

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?" Baron's voice was strained, and while he meant to sound menacing, to Leslie he only looked more beautiful. 

"Forgive me dearest. Perhaps this will make up for it?" Leslie wrapped a hand around Baron's cock, stroking in time with her thrusts. Baron moaned, his tail still wrapped tighter around Leslie's ankle. His back was arched taut as a bow string, and Leslie couldn't help but lean forward and kiss his chest softly. 

“I- Leslie- I want…” Baron’s voice choked off into a moan as her cock brushed against his prostate. “Oh fuck darling, please do that again, I beg you.”

“Mmmm… won’t you first tell me what you want?” Leslie smirked. Fucking him this long, she could guess what was to come next.

“I—gods don’t make me say it.”

“Say it or it will never happen.” Her hand tightened menacingly around the base of his cock, a wordless threat.

“Leslie, make me cum. Please.”

Her devilish grin was back. “As you wish.” Leslie began pounding into Baron twice as hard and fast as before. Her grip on his hips was sure to leave bruises, and Baron was quick to wrap his arms around Leslie and bury his screams into the crook of her neck. At a particularly brutal thrust right against his prostate, Baron let out a final groan and came, shaking in Leslie’s arms. The tightness, the heat, Leslie almost didn’t have time to pull out before she came as well. 

The two tieflings were a panting, sweaty mess on the bed. Eventually Leslie made the move to grab an article of clothing from the floor and clean the both of them up.

“Don’t you have a spell for that?”

Leslie grinned before throwing the cum rag in his face. “I don’t know darling, do I?”

“You’re disgusting!” Baron shouted, batting the soiled linen to the floor and pulling her against his chest, laughing. The two shared a probably-too-soft kiss before curling in the sheets together. Too tired to pull a blanket over them, the two huddled close together for warmth.

\---

Leslie was woken by the bright sunlight pouring in from the window. She was cold, and after getting bearing of her surroundings, Leslie realized two things: she was naked, and alone in a two-person bed. She sighed.

No one ever stayed until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all comments are greatly appreciated, and really I'm just excited to be sharing my characters on a new platform. Stay tuned for more!


End file.
